When He Saw Her
by OutOfTheBluePosting
Summary: Gaius meeting my Tactician, Fix, over two game files/lives. To hopefully be updated again after I get into my Luna File.


The first time they meet it's like a dream. He's swept into his former enemy lines and sees her, small with short black hair, screaming orders. Eyes on fire, afraid and fierce. She stomps to him after giving out orders to move in and kill the assassins threatening The Exalt.

"You're weapon isn't out but you're in enemy uniform. Who are you."

"Your newest recruit, sent here by the guy in blues. Names Gaius."

She lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose, obviously annoyed. As to what he doesn't really know or care much. He just wants to live.

"Alright. I'm the Shepherds Tactician, Fix. And it looks like you're my battle buddy. C'mon."

She gave him another sword and they took the front lines together, quickly falling into synch. They tore through enemy lines like a hot knife on butter, and killed his former employer.

Covered in blood and sweat Fix smiled brightly at him, "Welcome to the Shepherds."

The first time she says goodbye he felt like he was falling apart. He desperately grabbed at her as she became nothing but a memory. Her reassurances only made him panic more, and before he knew it he was on the back of a world eating dragon on his knees and crying alone. He didn't even notice it was declining into the ocean.

Everyone that had fought was whisked away from its back before its corpse hit the water by Naga. The sun felt kinder, the grass looked greener, the air felt lighter and he thought that maybe he had died too.

But then the cries of celebration tore open the air and the Shepherds began to scream and dance and cry. It died down just as quickly when it was confirmed that the Tactician was the only casualty. It turned into a sea of tears and morning. All for her. All for her.

Morgan. His son. Latched onto him and sobbed into his shoulder. Noire into his other, who at this point might as well have been their daughter too. Soon everyone took turns holding him for a bit. Normally he tell people not to worry or cut this sappy crap but. He needed this.

They all traveled back to Ylisse to share the news and the people celebrated avoiding their doom, Chrom and Sumia put on their best happy faces for the crowds but the palace felt melancholy.

The couples of the Shepherds began to mobilize, romantic and friendship parties alike set out to find her. To find Fix. To bring her back. His little party of Morgan, Noire, Nah, Brady, Henry, Lissa, and Tharja set out like bats out of hell. They searched for months, which turned to years, specifically three. On New Years Day of the fourth year, the small party decided it was best to go home.

Coming back to the castle was strange. He walked the halls often, especially the ones where his first battle took place. Where he met her.

And then one day he decided to go out into the woods. Get some honey fresh from the hive for old times sake. And then he saw her. And she was alive. And she promised she would never leave again.

The second time they meet its rougher, more gory. There's more enemies and more blood and this time he takes a swing from Blue before joining up. She has the same eyes, she has the same hair and smile. Except she has a scar, it looks fresh and painful and it goes down her right cheek like a tear.

He wants to kiss it, which he found to be a very strange reaction at the time. But the battle still ends, and theyre sweaty and bloody and hurt and they didn't conquer this field in record time. But he feels alive and at home though he doesn't know why. He doesn't really care.

When he entered the picture he was suspicious, but he didn't throw him out either. Henry had become fast friends with Fix. Studying from those big books that gave him a headache together, trying out questionable magic in hopes of boosting morale. Before his eyes their family had grown again.

Noire was once again adopted, Morgan had been found safely, and now Henry was their strange adopted Uncle of sorts. He was married to Maribelle, though they didn't really get along, and when Brady tumbled in he joined them as a cousin. Gaius was still married to Fix, though as the war went on they felt their hearts get a little bigger. It was a wonder, but nothing could be done with it. So they lived on.

The second time she said goodbye, he still crumbled and cried but he got back up much faster and stronger. Instead of having to play leader and drag his family across the world, Henry gave him a shoulder. He wasn't alone.

Search parties went out now and again and this time they waited two years before Olivia found her in the castle garden, like she had just fallen asleep among the flowers. When people thanked her she always shifted the credit to the little prince who wanted to pick flowers for his momma.

The household was healed and thrived again, his happily ever after was met again.


End file.
